Hitting
by personafour
Summary: "I think you forget that hitting on and hitting people are completely different, Hinata," He murmured as his tongue began to lick her earlobe. "But it's fine. I'm fond of it. Keep it up."


Hitting

"Baby, your eyes are so bright they've left me blind~"

"Shut it, will you?" The Hyuuga snapped as she flicked the Uchiha's nose, causing him to back away from the already irritated heiress. His hands were raised to prevent any further damage to his face but it wasn't like she cared anyway. Since when does someone like her give a shit about anyone?

She was fierce and fearless. She didn't need boys to try to toy with her emotions. And she _certainly _did not need to have some sleeze-bag like no one other than the famous playboy Uchiha Sasuke to fill the gap she had desperately tried to cover to prevent from getting hurt.

But with such a hard exterior, of course no man would even _think_ to go beyond staring at the beauty that showed off more skin than Ino and Sakura combined.

Hinata was proud of her body. She adored her curves and her breasts and everything else that certainly was appreciated by the opposite sex. With her signature coat unzipped and her breasts held by a fishnet bra and short-shorts, one can assume that she had all the self-confidence in the world. She didn't mind the cat-calls.

She didn't mind the stares. In fact, she craved them.

Except this guy's.

"But Hinata_-chan_," He purred, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She also didn't really mind touching. It made her feel wanted—something that just pleased every fiber of her body. She liked being touched. And as much as she hated to admit it, the Uchiha did have some finely crafted hands.

Like, damn.

"Let me make that body of yours glow with my-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she used one of her fists and punched him without turning around. All of the blood from her face was drained the moment she realized he was on the ground, aiding his aching cheek.

The irony was that he looked cuter the more beat-up he looked with her hits.

She also had a thing for violence, but that came with her sassy, and really, who _isn't_ turned on by a little before-hand foreplay?

"You're such a creep," She huffed, her fists stuffed in her beige coat's over-sized pockets. "Why don't you go hit on someone else, you're clearly not wanted."

"I have a thing for girls that play hard to get," He chuckled as he held his throbbing cheek with one hand and used his remaining arm to aid him back to his feet. "You could call it a huge turn-on, babe."

"That's so gross, don't call me that," She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever pleases you, Hinata-_chan _," At this point his purring just wouldn't stop and she just couldn't handle it anymore. His arms reattached themselves to her waist once more and he felt his chin placed on her shoulder. He leaned in until his lips were pressed against her ear.

Again, this guy just knew his way to pleasing a woman's heart. While she felt her pulse speeding up, chills ran down her spine as he spoke softly. "Just having you would be more than enough for me, if you'd give me the time of day."

His fingers were feeling her up from her sides, and he even went as far as to grip her ass with such hardness.

Yeah, she was getting a bit, well, moist from this.

"I hate you," She barely whispered.

"Mmmm," His proceeded to place kisses down her neck and across her jawline. "So I've been told by you before, nothing new. I know it's not true though."

She scoffed, her eyelids closing, not really caring anymore.

"I hate it when you hit on me. What's the point if you end up getting me to play along ayway?"

"I love when you hit me, if I were to be honest." One of his hands went up her fishnet bra and managed to meet with a really hard bud. He squeezed and she winced, holding back a moan.

She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"I think you forget that hitting on and hitting people are completely different, Hinata," He murmured as his tongue began to lick her earlobe. "But it's fine. I'm fond of it. Keep it up."

"You're an asshole," She whispered.

"I love you too, Angel sent from above~"

_A/N: If you guys haven't heard, there's a new Naruto movie called 'Road to Ninja', in which Sasuke and Hinata and others are in AU's and have switched personalities. Sasuke is implied to be a playboy while Hinata is fierce and bitchy. And with all the hype…I couldn't resist with giving you guys a tease. I know I have a story to update, and I will get to it…eventually. Enjoy what I wrote because I was excited._


End file.
